Deadly Competition
by Random Tash
Summary: What happens when the Cullens are faced with an enemy even more deadly than the Volturi? One that is threatening to kill both them and the La Push pack? First story,so be nice. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RENESME'S P.O.V.

I glance nervously down the narrow hallway, mummy left me almost half an hour now, and Aunty Rose told me she would be right back… The toys they have left me to play with in Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper's room are beginning to get boring. I can hear their voices quietly floating up the hallway from Carlisle's study, what are they talking about? I decide that it is in everybody's best interest that I know… After all, aren't I almost as smart as them? I tiptoe down the hall toward the big, thick door. Briefly, I consider knocking, until I hear my mother's voice rise slightly above the rest.

"…Can't you smell _anyone _on it?" She asked worriedly, which automatically stopped my little fist in mid-knock.

"No, and that's what is so worrying about it, it can't be just _anyone_, obviously its someone very, very skilled at keeping themselves undetected." I heard Carlisle reply.

"Just when we thought all the threats were over!" Jacob cried, and almost immediately, the room was full of noise, people shushing, and somebody coming toward the door. I turned and raced back toward Aunty Alice and uncle Jasper's room, and sat on the couch where my toys were perched.

Seconds after, my father came through the door. He smiled warmly at me and came to sit beside me. He picked up one of the dolls that was lying on the couch and began examining it. I stared at him for a moment, thinking of what to say. He looked up at me and I placed my hand delicately on his cheek. I could feel my message flowing through me to him. I sent him a picture of me standing at the door, hearing what was going on in the study. I also told him how confused I was.

He smiled at me and said, "Nessie, because our family is so large, sometimes other people like us don't understand our… situation…" he seemed to be struggling for words, but he continued.

"Even before you were born, we had a lot of trouble with others of our kind. Usually, it isn't much of a problem, because of all the extra abilities we poses, but sometimes, it gets hard."

His babbling was making me impatient, so I once again sent him a message, this time asking him to get to the point, what was it that didn't have anybody's scent on it?

"A letter, Nessie, a letter that had no return address, no 'from so and so', not even any scent…" he trailed off. Now I was even more confused, didn't people get letters all the time? I asked him through my messages.

"It's strange because, for one, vampires don't get letters all that often, and for two, its hate-mail that we cannot trace at all. It must have been sent by someone with a great sense of self-preservation." This made more sense to me, but what did it say? Once again, I asked him via my messages. He simply showed me the letter.

** Cullen Family –**

**You have been brought to our attention because of your rather interesting connections. By this, of course, we are referring to the werewolves with whom you associate with. We have deemed this unacceptable. What rights do we have to tell you whom you can and cannot 'play' with, do you ask? To put it simply, we are an organization of rather highly ranking vampires who were bred for the pure necessity of keeping large covens in the Southern hemisphere under control. We have no association with the Volturi, as we believe that their time has come and gone. Please do not try to contact us, if your 'friendship' with the werewolves continues, we will be forced to take action.**

I read through the letter carefully twice, before asking, this time in my actual voice, "What does this mean?"

My father looked at me for a moment, before saying simply, "I have no idea…"

Suddenly, from outside, somewhere near the woods, we heard a sharp yelp, which gurgled away into a human cry.

Both my father and I leaped up at the same moment, racing through the open window. Down by the edge of the woods, I saw something that stopped my tiny heart in its tracks…

Jacob, my Jacob, was laying on the grass, surrounded and covered in blood, screaming, his body mutilated…


	2. Chapter 2

ROSALIE'S P.O.V.

We all gathered around the family _mutt_,as I have come to know him. Renesme, now in Edward's arms was screaming, a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do. Bella was screaming, Jacob was screaming, Esme was screaming, Carlisle was yelling something to Emmett, Jasper and Alice, who was crying, or as close to crying as a vampire could get. Was I the only person not screaming, yelling, 'crying' or following orders? I believe so. _What to do…..hmmm, I wonder what happened to him…_ I suddenly snapped back to reality as these thought made me feel bad. Everyone else _loves_ the dog. Even if I don't, maybe I should show some compassion… For Bella and Nessie's sake.

I automatically dropped to my knees beside Bella, and Nessie who was now in her arms. I put on the best 'shocked' face I could manage without breaking into giggles, and crouched there, beside the _mutt_ whom I despised so much. Carlisle was now working over him desperately, trying to figure out what was wrong. The only comprehensible words from Jacob came at long intervals and were usually something like "MY LEG!" or "IT BURNS!"

Dr. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper eventually managed to clot the bleeding that seemed to be coming from everywhere on Jacob's body, and transport him into the surgery room in the house. I sat on the couch with Bella, Edward, Nessie, Alice and Esme. Their faces were all so torn… Almost exact replicas of what Edward's had been like when Bella almost died with Nessie. I felt bad. Not at all for Jacob, but for my family. They loved him so much, and had to sit here, practically writhing with emotional agony. I wished that I could take their pain away, somewhere far away where I could bury it and never let it touch them again. It wasn't fair for me to sit here and feel nothing of the pain that was consuming them. I had to do something…

Inside of the brightly lit surgery room, there was not much sound. Jacob's not-so-steady breathing, and the steady 'beeping' of the numerous monitors connected to his russet and blood coloured body. I was watching the steady rise and fall of Jacob's chest when I heard the commotion downstairs. Ah, right on cue. I was just wondering when the other werewolves would turn up and ruin the peaceful grieving.

"You cannot all go up there! I know it is important for you to see him, but please sort yourselves out! Two at a time only!" I heard Carlisle say, his voice slightly raised.

I heard the muttering voiced of the other pack members, as they decided who should come up to the room first. I briefly considered running from the room, but as soon as I thought about my family's devastated faces, I decided to stay. After all, I was doing this as a favor to them, so that Carlisle could tell them what was going on, without them worrying about Jacob. When Carlisle came back up, he could tell me who had done this and what was going to happen. Maybe he'd even take the liberty to tell me what would happen to Jacob too, not that I would bother to ask.

Nearly 3 seconds had passed when a soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I stood and walked to the door, letting the two tall werewolves in. Their faces were almost identical to the ones downstairs that I saw on my family. When I turned and started toward my chair, I very quickly rolled my eyes.

After all of the werewolves had spent time crying over their fallen brother, I had begun to get sick of them. Carlisle soon came up to relieve me from my _pet sitting_ duties.

_Man, when the dog's back up and chasing his tail around the yard, he owes me!_ I thought, a little too viciously. I suddenly hoped that Edward hadn't heard me… Carlisle interrupted my thoughts,

"It seems whoever sent this letter was not downsizing their threat…" He sounded grave, upset. I looked at him skeptically.

"So you don't know anything new yet!?" I cried, he shushed me as Jacob stirred slightly.

"He needs a lot of rest if he's ever going to get through _this"_ He said, pointing at the bandages on the werewolf's stomach. Suddenly, realization of how serious this whole situation was hit me.

"How bad are his injuries?" I asked, pointed at Jacob.

"His stomach was somehow torn apart, his spleen, liver and one of his kidneys were ruptured, he has needed multiple skin grafts, his left leg was broken in six places, his right in four, his ribs were mostly all cracked, his neck is displaced and his skull is fractured." I was shocked at this revelation.

"But he was phased when this happened, right?" I asked

"Yes," Carlisle said simply.

"So what could have done this?" I said, slightly too loud.

"This is our problem… We don't know"

I was shocked, and I was sure that my face now mimicked the faces of my family. _What on Earth could take down a fully grown, experienced werewolf, inflict this much damage on it…him…and still get away without leaving any trace, whatsoever!_ My thoughts spiraled around my head. Now I understood. Not that I truly cared what happened to the wolves, but this was a _major_ problem for my family…


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S P.O.V.

The family, all except Rosalie, was standing in Carlisle office, all too anxious to sit. Of course Edward already knew what progress had been made in the…investigation…, but his face showed no emotion other than concentration.

_Where is Carlisle? The suspense is _killing _me! Hmm, what a clique thing to say! _I thought, as my mind searched for some explanation to the question everybody wanted to ask… What had Carlisle found out?

Moments later, Dr. Carlisle walked into the room. His face held a multitude of emotions, worry, stress, anger, and the one that scared me the most… fear. I don't ever remember seeing fear on his face, but that could have something to do with my human memories being so faded. Finally, Esme's worry broke through the surface.

"Carlisle, what _is _it?!" She asked, her voice showing her stress. Carlisle turned to look at her,

"Hybrids" he said simply.

"Hybrids of what?" Asked Emmett, his face confused.

"Vampires and werewolves," the air I had been breathing in stopped in my throat, making a choking noise, and I sputtered.

"_WOLVES AND VAMPIRES!!!" _I cried, too shocked to form any other question in my mind.

"I didn't even know there were wolves in any other parts of the world but the Quileute reservation!" Alice remarked. She had a good point.

"There isn't." Edward cut in.

"Then how – "I began, but Carlisle cut me off,

"It seems these vampires have been turning specific people and breeding them with women from a Quileute background who carry the strain of the werewolves." This shocked everyone. I couldn't comprehend anything that anyone was saying anymore.

"But why do they hate the pack then?" Asked Emmett.

"They are trying to create a _super strain_ of monster. They don't believe the wolves are good for anything but breeding." Carlisle said, "And these hybrids are simply… _pets_ to help them control other vampires around here."

"So their basically just power hungry fools that wanted something to help them become the next Volturi." Edward added.

My mind snapped into gear suddenly. So there was a clan of vampires who have bred hybrid beasts to help them control and probably execute other clans around North America. Now I understood the fear on Carlisle's face… This could be a problem.

Later that afternoon, I sat with Renesme on my lap beside Jacob's bed. It was sad to sit there and watch him the way he was, but I could not keep Nessie away from her werewolf, and I did not want her to face this alone. Jacob was so _broken_ his breathing was steadier now but his injuries were not healing at their usual pace. Carlisle said that might have something to do with the fact that the hybrid that attacked him may have some vampire venom in it, just not as potent as in a regular vampire. This made sense to me, so I accepted it and concentrated on helping make Jacob better. The numerous machines connected to his body beeped almost in unison. Nessie looked around at me and placed her hand on my cheek. She showed me an image of her with her hand on Jacob's cheek, putting nice dreams into his head. I smiled at her.

"Of course, sweet heart, I couldn't think of a better way to make Jacob feel batter."

For the remainder of the day, Renesme lay beside Jacob, with her hand on his large cheek. Occasionally, she would also send me a vision of what Jacob was dreaming. She never let his dreams stray to something more sinister, and just kept flowing beautiful images through to his mind while he slept.

_What a sweet girl, _I thought, my heart swelling. I knew Jacob would appreciate this, wherever he was in that big, broken body on the bed.

Eventually, Edward came into the surgery room to sit with Nessie, while I went to do other things. He too, was very proud of his daughter for what she was doing. Edward and I took turns sitting with our daughter next to the body of the werewolf, relieving each other every hour or so, in order for us to gain any information that had been found or hunt or talk to somebody else in the big house.

While I sat there watching Renesme and Jacob, something startling happened. My mind had drifted away, and I wasn't paying attention, when the beeping of the multiple monitors attached to Jacob's body fluctuated and Nessie suddenly asked nervously, "Mummy, were did Jacob's dreams go?"

Author's Note: Yes scary ending! Muahaha. Sorry bout that folks... By the way, chapter 4 doesn't go up until I get 4 reviews.

Thanks Shadow-KissedKK for being my editor/put my stories up for me person!!! Luv uuuuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I felt as though my still heart burst through my chest. I felt my eyes widen and my breath come in short, quick gasps. I was somewhere outside of my still body for a second, before my mind snapped into overdrive. I had to do something, and quick, whatever was going on, I had to get Nessie away from here. A second had passed and I was snatching Nessie from her place beside Jacob. _Or Jacob's body…_ I stopped that thought in its tracks immediately, and from the room I ran with Nessie clutched in my arms. "Carlisle! Edward!" I said rather frantically, although my voice only slightly raised.

In a second, Edward was there, I handed him Nessie and ran back into the room, I guessed that my expression explained that he needed to take Nessie away. I threw the door open, almost in hysterics, and stopped short, my eyes on the inconceivable picture I saw. My mind immediately picked up two things- firstly, the monitor that recorded Jacob's heart rate was beeping loudly and clearly at regular intervals,and second, the glass of water on the little hospital bench beside Jacob's bed was missing.I looked around the room, thinking that maybe one of the others had moved it, when i found it, grasped in Jakes strong hand...

Author's note: Yes, I know, painfully short, but I promise I will have the next chapter up later tonight or in the morning. I just thought while I molded my latest brainwave into chapter 5, you should know that the family dog is OKAY!!! Ooh, and by the way, I was not intending on making this chapter so small, it just worked out that way so…

Lots of love, Random-Tash


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JACOB'S P.O.V.

I was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Bella. _Whoa, I think I've missed something!_ I thought.

Luckily, she was being _extremely _careful. I could feel how much damage had been inflicted on me. It was agony just thinking about what the Doc. Would tell me once he got… _Right on cue!_ I thought as doctor Carlisle raced into the room. Rosalie followed him into the room. _Rosalie! Wow! I really have missed a lot!_

"Jacob! It's so good to see you're finally back with us!" Carlisle said, I thought briefly about laughing but I decided quickly that laughing would be _much_ too painful. I smiled weakly instead.

"I guess it's good to _be _back then." I replied. I looked at Bella, her eyes were lit up like an elf's house at Christmas time! Her face seemed to be full of her massive smile, and she was half laughing, half sobbing at the same time.

"Should we start at the beginning?" A new voice added. I looked around and realized it was Rosalie. Her voice was _very _unrecognizable without all of the acid and malice in it.

"_Please!"_ I coughed, which hurt my ribs, and made my stomach spasm slightly.

Carlisle and Rosalie then started their full story of everything that was wrong with me, what they had found out and every other minute detail of anything that had happened while I'd been 'out'. When they told me about the hybrids, I felt sick to my stomach. Not that I had a problem with _these_ vampires, but the thought of breeding with one… I shuddered and gulped down the vomit that threatened to come up my throat. When they told me about how Nessie had been laying by me, sending beautiful images to my dreams, my heart swelled, and strangely enough, tears welled up in my eyes.

"So if it was a…_hybrid_… that attacked me… why haven't I healed yet?" I asked, my voice sounded thick and weak, like I'd just woken from a heavy sleep.

"We think that this hybrid has…inherited some of it's vampire father's venom, obviously not potent enough to kill you, but strong enough to weaken you dramatically."

"Good point…" _Why didn't _I_ think of that?!_ I thought angrily.

I heard the door opening and looked over to see Edward and Nessie, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme, walking through the door. Obviously, Edward had heard in Carlisle's thoughts what was going on and went to tell the others. On Nessie's face was the hugest smile I'd ever seen. She was almost glowing! I smiled back weakly and held out my arms for a hug. _Hopefully a gentle one… _I thought, and Edward seemed to pick up on this, because he whispered to Nessie to be careful, before releasing her. She leaped from his arms and bounded over to my bed.

"Did you have good dreams?" She asked me, between joyful sobs.

"Very, they were beautiful!" I said appreciatively, "Thank you, Nessie."

She beamed, before hugging me gently again.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar fashion. People welcoming me back to consciousness, plenty of sobbing beside my bed, and so much fussing over me that I wished I was still out of it. Bella never left the little hospital room except to get me food or drink, Nessie didn't leave at all, Edward stayed most of the time to be with his wife and daughter, Dr. Carlisle was a regular visitor, and the rest of the family floated in and out, even Rosalie, although she seemed more worried about the rest of her family than me.

I looked at Bella. ''So, when do you think the...''I had to trail off there, because seemingly on cue, a ruckus downstairs that could only be my pack brothers. This time, they didnt wait to be told they had to come up in pairs,alone or with an elf*, and all charged up the stairs.

They stayed for what seemed to be hours, and as much as I loved them all, all the over hospitality from the vampires seemed like a better option...

Eventually, they too had to leave. After all, we _were_ being stalked by a pack of half breeds and their crazy vampire owners!

I was beginning to get bored and restless. A werewolf can never get used to being incapacitated… It was all the boredom, soreness and over-worrying by all the vampires, that began my grouchy mood, and I began to sulk, once Nessie had gone to sleep beside me.

"Jacob," Bella said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, looking at her, her face was slightly apprehensive.

"What was it like? Being unconscious like that? I mean, when I was… turning… Carlisle and Edward had pumped so much morphine into me that it was like I was being pinned down. I wanted to scream and writhe, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move. And then I could feel all the _intense _burning and I could feel my mind expanding… What was it like for you?" She asked, her words flowing quickly from her mouth.

I was slightly shocked, I hadn't really thought about what it was _like_. And so the first of many recounts of my time being unconscious began…

**A/N-* The elf thingy is just a bit of randomness, and the elf mention from last chapter was a little thing for Shadow-KissedKK, who is overly obsessed with the Inheritance Cycle/the elves from it! And for anyone who's interested, its actually her writing this A/N! Yeah, I hack her account and periodically play around with her profile/occasionally edit her chapters so they make better sense!!  
Random-Tash- dude, except for chaps 4/5 u dont edit! You just get exclusive previews! Oh, and don't worry everyone, she doesn't actually write the stories, she just plays with my profile etc, and usually uploads my files in which i email to her!  
Shadow-NO WAY! If thats what you think, then i'll go edit chapters 1,2,3 and 6! yeah, thats right, chapter 6! Oh, and about that, she said theres a WHOLE lot of randomness, so if you dont understand a part, jump over to my profile and PM me...(:**

**Random Tash&Shadow-KissedKK(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ALICE'S P.O.V.

"Jacob! Nice to see you again!" I called from the doorway.

Jacob looked up and smiled. He looked as though he had just been hit by a train… Of course I'd never tell him that though…

"I'm going out for a bit, do you want anything?" I asked.

"Is there any way you could purée a burger for me?" He asked sarcastically, but I knew better than to take him seriously. He smiled and then added, "Some orange juice would be _great_!" he said.

"Sure." I smiled and left the house.

When I found myself in the garage I had a dilemma. I had my beautiful yellow Porsche, but would that be too… flashy? I could probably take Edward's Volvo. Even Emmett's jeep or Rose's BMW would be easier. _But I hardly _ever_ get to drive my car! _I thought a little childishly. _Stuff it! Who gives a damn about looking ostentatious! _

I went to my car and jumped in. Very soon, I was speeding down the drive and hitting the road. _To the Supermarket!_ I thought. I rolled down both my window and the passenger's side one. The rain had stopped for now, so the interior of my car wouldn't suffer.

Speeding through the town gave me a buzz I hadn't felt in a while. The buzz I usually got when I was feeling a little hyperactive… I turned the radio up and sang along with whatever song was playing. I was sure I'd heard it before, but it didn't really register in my mind. I was too happy.

In the time it would have taken someone _abiding _by traffic laws to get half way to the supermarket, I was back at the house. I parked the car right in front of the house and raced inside. I stopped by the kitchen and snagged a glass for Jacob. I dropped the juice and the glass on the bedside table.

"Here you go!" I almost sang, my voice probably going a little too fast for Jacob to hear properly. I skipped out of the room and out of the house.

Soon I was speeding down the road in the opposite direction of Forks. I was in such a brilliant mood that I thought I would go find Edward and tell him all about it! It probably _would_ have been faster to go on foot to find him out in the woods, but my car and I needed some bonding time.

After a little while I found Edward's scent by the woods. I parked my car down the trail a little and got out. Suddenly, Edward was there. He, too, seemed quite happy. I beamed at him and said,

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He smiled, I guessed he had already read the reason why I was here in my thoughts.

We set off through the trees. He laughed, and I gave him a perplexed look.

"Your mind is such a…bright place." He explained. I laughed too.

"And why are _you _so happy, Alice?" Edward asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my thoughts stopped in their tracks. Why _was_ I so happy? He scoffed.

"Hence the laughter, Alice! You are so bright and happy, and your mind is so free, yet, you have no idea why when you really think about it, do you?" He asked.

I thought about that. Suddenly, I was a bit mad!

"I come out here to be with my brother, and to share my happiness with him, and he goes and tells me I have no _reason_ to be happy! Some brother YOU are!" I growled, slightly sarcastically. He simply poked his tongue out at me.

"_Sorry _Alice! We can't all be as _jubilant _as you all the time! Although, I do envy the way you can shove your problems to the back of your mind and have _time _to be happy. It is interesting that you don't even lose focus on them, they are merely placed out of focus while another part of your mind works on them." He turned a little more serious now.

"Oh, jealous are we Edward?" I mocked.

"Indeed I am!" He smiled.

I liked being with Edward. It was easy to be happy with him, but he always kept me from getting too carried away with simple remarks. He really did feel like my brother. My mind began to wander as we ran through the woods. Suddenly, I picked up my favorite scent. Jasper was near.

Edward read in my mind that I wanted to go to Jasper. He smiled, and ran off in another direction. I bounded toward Jasper's scent. Excitement was overflowing my body. I ran out into a clearing, where I saw him.

"Jasper!" I almost sang. He turned and looked at me.

"Alice!" He breathed. He bounded the last few steps between us and threw his arms around me.

"_What _are you doing out here?" He asked, as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him, unable to hide my joy.

"I came out to see Edward. I am in the _best _mood today! What are _you _doing?" I asked, faking suspicion.

His face turned hard, "Alice. I'm…worried. You shouldn't be out here." His eyes bore into mine. I saw real concern in them.

"Are you talking about those hybrids, Jasper? Don't worry! I know I can't see them yet, but it's getting clearer! I swear it is!" I said in a rush.

He stared into my eyes. I didn't look away; I wanted to know what was wrong.

"They won't stop Alice! I know this tactic! They start off trying to intimidate, and they will just keep coming, Alice! One at a time, any one of us they can get, werewolf or vampire, they will take whoever they can who's separated from the rest!"

This scared me a little, "Then why are you out here, Jasper?" I asked calmly.

He looked away, "To protect you and my family…"

Those were some of the hardest words I'd ever heard. Jasper was out here, risking his life to protect me and our family. I stared, wide eyed at him.

"But – "

He cut me off and yelled "Alice! I don't care about _me!_ Don't you see! If anything happened to you, or any of our family, I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I knew their plan! That's _why _Edward, Emmett and I are out here! Because we simply _couldn't _live with ourselves!"

Jasper had never yelled at me before, the shock froze me in place, but I added,

"If you think I'm going to go back to the house and let you stay out here, for _my _sake, then your sadly mistaken!" I tried to make my voice sound strong, but he yelled even louder.

"GO ALICE! GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!" He was shaking with stress.

I felt horribly hurt and degraded. I felt like bursting into tears, but I couldn't move, and obviously I couldn't cry anyway. Suddenly, a choking sob escaped my throat and I turned, sprinting from Jasper, gaping and sobbing, wishing I could cry and let my emotions out.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, for those of you who believe in a strong, independant woman, I'm with you and all, but dont be ticked with Alice, take time to think of the sensitive girls too! Anyways, sorry this chapter isnt exactly action packed, it's one of those random chapters that join up the really important ones, and Shadow-KissedKK and I thought out favourite character Alice should STAR!!!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :) And yes, more chapters will be posted soon, chap 7 is already in progress! (Oh my god, in two days I've written 3 chapters! Yeah, X-mas holidays give me nothing else to do other than think of jelly and my horse, so inspiration will be hitting PLENTY!)

Keep posted people!

-Random-Tash! :):):)

Shadow-wait wait wait, im in here too! you cant forget about meeee! im th oh-so-loveable-elf-obsessed-editor! And dont you dare tell me im not Tash, coz if you do, i will slap your sorry little butt into next year!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JASPER'S P.O.V.

I watched her heartbroken expression as she turned and ran from me. I was consumed by remorse. How could I have done that?!

_You STUPID IDIOT! How could you hurt her like that!_ I internally screamed. I knew how sensitive Alice was, and I knew that I had crushed her by yelling at her like that. Even if I was trying to protect her, there were easier ways to persuade her. I settled with the still unforgivable excuse that it was stress and fear for Alice's well being that led me to my outrageous actions.

A few seconds had passed when I decided on following Alice into the woods. After all, I had to make it up to her and I simply couldn't leave her alone in the dangerous woods.

I found her scent easily enough, and followed it. Alice was fast, and she had a good head start, but I knew her scent well, and I was fast too. Eventually, I began to catch up to her at a rapid pace. I knew she had stopped well before I smelt a large concentration of her sweet scent in a clump of trees. I skidded to a stop and walked to a large, old, bowed tree. It had broken half way up its trunk, and the top half had doubled over and hit the ground, making an upside down V shape, which Alice was sitting underneath. Her face was devastated, and frozen. She didn't look up at me as I walked over to her. It broke my heart to see her face.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, pulling her against my chest.

"Alice, I am _so _sorry. I just _can't _have you out here. I cannot put you in danger!" I said, my voice strong.

She surprised me by laying her head against my shoulder and sobbing lightly.

"I know, Jasper. But do you really think I can tolerate you being in danger any more than you can to me? I have made my sacrifices in the past to keep _you _out of danger, and I understand that you feel you need to do this, but couldn't you have told me of what you, Emmett and Edward were doing?" She asked, as she looked up at me, eyes fierce and slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Alice, I know. I should have told you. It was a stupid mistake, but I was worried of your reaction. I knew you wouldn't like it. I knew you'd want to help." I said, looking away as my eyes turned angry thinking of Alice trying to defend her family against the hybrids.

"But of course, that will never excuse the fact that I yelled at you so nastily. Please believe I was never mad at you. I was just getting so…_stressed_ that every second you stood there in the woods, you could have been…attacked." I added, my emotions showing in my voice.

Alice looked at me, her eyes searching mine. I saw so much love and devotion in those pretty eyes of hers, and she smiled at me. I knew I was forgiven for my pigheaded reaction to her being in the woods. I smiled back and hugged her closer to my chest. I planted a kiss lightly on her forehead and smiled again.

"Let's go." She said simply.

I stood, and hand in hand we ran back towards where she had parked her car.

Later that afternoon, I sat in the garage with Emmett. We were laughing and chatting, occasionally making childish bets as to who could beat the other at something, when we heard something pass by in the woods nearby. We usually wouldn't have worried, except it didn't sound like anything we knew. It was big, probably slightly smaller than an average werewolf, and it was moving quietly, almost stalking by. A sudden gust of wind sent its strange scent floating toward us. It had the bitter, wet dog smell of a werewolf, mixed strongly with the musky smell of a human, and the bitterly sweet scent of vampire. We looked at each other, before racing out of the garage, snarling and on the hunt for a hybrid.

We rushed at it through the trees, growling and snarling viciously. It turned toward us and yelped. We stopped in our tracks and stared. This was no hybrid. It was Seth, bloody and torn up, carrying the mutilated body of his pack mate, Jared, on his back.

**A/N- Hey there peoples its Shadow-KissedKK, who has once again hacked Random Tash's account. Im scared- she now has my password, so yeah...  
Tash- Im not THAT bad!  
Shadow-OOH OOH OOH!! I just remembered, you have to put a Disclaimer in here otherwise peoples can sue you....  
Tash-WHAT? YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT!  
Shadow-KissedKK-well...err...SORRY! WE-SHE- DOESNT OWN ANY OF IT! ITS ALL STEPENIE MEYERS!-runs_  
Tash- Well, bye people!  
P.S- This is all actually written by Shadow... except anything you might see after this....**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sigh_

_Seth? How's Jared? I'm still on duty out here. Nothing so far…_

_Jared's…stable…he'll heal real quick. Carlisle says he has broken ribs and ruptured…well ruptured pretty much everything!_

_That's just great! These hybrids are on the move and we're a wolf-man down!_

_Come on Jake, it's not his fault, its not any of our – _

_I never said it was…_

I phased back to human and began dressing, as I heard Paul approaching.

"Hey mate. Nothing so far. Yell if you need anything don't be a hero."

I said as I passed him. I didn't really mean to be so arrogant, but obviously Paul thought so as he huffed and strolled past. I rolled my eyes and straightened my shorts. I absentmindedly brushed me hair off my forehead.

"Time for a haircut, I think…" This was the way it usually was now, talking to myself and walking back from patrol completely dazed. I suppose everyone was shocked. These hybrids had really stuffed with our lives! Just thinking about them made me shake with fury. I felt myself expanding in my skin…beginning to phase. I felt the blood lust on my tongue and suddenly jolted upright, stopping all thoughts and remembering Seth and Jared. Running, I headed back for the house.


End file.
